herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Brown
Alfred Brown is the titular protagonist for the series Doll Eye who happens to discover an abandoned hospital that is taken over by a purple cat named Mystery Burns. Personality Alfred appears to be very well-alerted overlooking everything. He is often portrayed to be paranoid and has certain nightmares in the early webcomics that mostly revolve around him and his enemy Mystery Burns. He has been shown to deeply care for his family, especially for his now-deceased son Shia. Though he had been shown to have a vengeful rivalry against Mystery Burns for the start but has been shown to be a more forgiving person caring enough to have a conversation with his abusive father Arthur Burns to try to understand Mystery Burns' mysterious and sadistic behavior. Appearance Alfred Brown appears to be a Shiba Inu. He appears to be dressed in a red suit with white sleeves and dark blue pants. He has a dark chocolate brown fanny pack which are the same colors to his shoes. He has some bandages on some of his fingers and a patch on his right eye. Early life Alfred met Yuki who would eventually be his wife. They eventually had two kids named Shai and Shia. Alfred was and still possibly is religious and would constantly pray to god. Alfred's son Shia would die which would lead to some Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It isn't mentioned how Shia dies in the series. After Alfred was praying for god, he had a guardian angel named Kao sent to him who would go on adventures and missions and hang out. Relationships Kao Ushi Kao Ushi is Alfred's guardian angel who helps him throughout numerous adventures. Kao had also had feelings for Alfred Brown in spite of Kao being a ghost and Yuki being married with Alfred Brown. Yuki Brown Yuki Brown is Alfred's wife. She has been supporting Alfred's mental state ever since the aftermath of the death of their young son Shia Brown who died for an unknown reason. Shai Brown Shai Brown is the oldest child and daughter of Alfred and Yuki Brown. She has been known to be in a lesbian relationship with Jessey. Shia Brown Shia Brown is Alfred and Yuki's more cheerful and playful child son. Shia died for an unknown reason which would eventually be life-changing for Alfred Brown. Mystery Burns Mystery Burns would eventually become arch-rival and an enemy that Alfred would strongly hate. The rivalry started since they ended up meeting in an abandoned hospital that was eventually taken over by Mystery. Mystery would perform unethical surgery and torcher some of the patients which may or may not be the possible reason for Alfred's vengeful feelings against Mystery. References *Alfred Brown from Doll Eye Wiki *Alfred Brown from Heroes Fanon Wiki Trivia * Alfred had original redesigns that were designs of him looking semi-robotic. The design would eventually be changed and he would be 100% humanoid than robotic. * It isn't shown or explained why he has that much hatred towards Mystery Burns. Asides from the earlier adaptations of Mystery Burns being a psychopathic demonic murderer killing off Alfred's co-workers which would either be canon still or non-canon leaving an inconclusive reason to Alfred's vengeful feelings against Mystery Burns. ** This rivalry would also make Alfred Brown an antagonist hero since he is an opponent against Mystery Burns who is also a protagonist but as the villain. Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Sympathetic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Vengeful Category:The Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Controversial Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Parents